To Kill or be Killed
by jspotter
Summary: Decisions. Choices. Misery. Death. The 22nd Hunger Games have begun. Read&Review   * on hiatus *


**A/N:**

**Yay! My first ever Hunger Games fanfic(: GOSH. THOSE STORIES WERE AMAZING (not including Mockingjay, of course). **

**Gale Hawthorne- Hottest guy on earth (besides Scorpius Malfoy& Finnick). He. Rocks. Socks. :3**

**Peeta Mellark- is the biggest idiot ever. **

**FINNICK O'DAIR- R.I.P D:**

**Primrose Everdeen- R.I.P, little duck. **

**Well, anyway, please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. **

A sigh escapes my lips, and I hear the same from the rest of the District as a pale, frightened 12 year old climbed the steps to the stage, her eyes wide and wild. _It's not me. It's not me! I'm… I'm… I'm never going to get chosen. Ever, ever, ever! _I grin slightly before shuddering as I think what I'd be feeling if I were the one chosen… if I were the one who had been chosen to end my life. To be murdered. And suddenly, I don't feel as happy, looking at the skinny little 12 year old walking up the stage, practically asking to be murdered as a tear falls down her cheek. I can almost hear the Careers laughing at her, repeating, "One down, 23 to go."

My eyes wander over to a pale and skinny family of four and my heart starts to accelerate as I realize that they're sobbing, and then my eyes fall on my best friend since I was three years old. Nineteen year old Halle Thornman, next to the two sobbing parents I see the tears streaking rapidly down her cheeks, and I suddenly realize that I _recognize _the small little 12 year old girl.

Elaine Thornman.

In a flash, I feel my heart start racing again, much faster than it had before, seeing that little girl standing on the stage as a memory forces itself to be remembered from so long ago….

"_Tawnie….?" Halle's worried voice speaks up as I turn quickly around to see anxiety etched across her 14 year old face as she jogged quickly over to me. _

"_Yeah, Hales? What's… is anything wrong?" I responded. _

"_I'm kindof… sort of…," She paused slightly, glancing at me warily before continuing, "Scared." _

"_Why?" I had asked. _

"_Well… the uh… reaping's coming up…. and…. it's going to be both Rei and Sylvie's first time… ever. And… what if… what if it's them?" She stammered as I rolled my eyes. Typical Halle… always worrying. _

"_Well it won't be. There are more than 1,000 people in that bowl. The chances are as slim as… well, they're just really slim. Don't worry, Halle." I had said firmly, patting her shoulder. _

"_You sure….?" She questioned, still unsure. I nodded, "But…. but Tawnie, what if… what if it does happen? What will we do then? I can't…. I don't want to watch…. them get….g…get mu…-" I cut her off. _

"_If that ever happens, Halle, we… we gotta do what…. what's right." I bit my lip as her eyes widened. _

"_You mean… volunteer?" She gasped slightly. _

"_Well…. yeah. They're family. I… we can't watch them get murdered." I reasoned shakily. _

"_I… I guess you're right…. but what if Elaine gets chosen? I won't be there to volunteer for her. I'd be overage." _

"_If I'm there, I'll volunteer, Hales. We're best friends and you're practically family. I wouldn't want to see her killed either. She's like my little sister." I stated determinedly. _

"_But I wouldn't want you to…." She started. _

"_It doesn't matter. You'd do the same for me, if you were in my position." She hesitated before answering. _

"_Maybe…," She mumbled, uncertainly, "I better get going now…. mother's going to be worried with Elaine being sick and all…." _

"_Yeah, alright. Bye, Hales." I squeezed her. _

"_See ya." She smiled slightly before running off toward the opposite direction…. _

I shake violently, bringing myself back to the present, mentally cursing myself for bringing up the memory. I look up at the Elaine, immediately bringing my eyes back down, not wanting to see the tears in her eyes. The tears streaking down her cheeks. I take a peek toward Halle whose watery eyes are watching me closely as the escort speaks into the microphone.

"Volunteers?" He asks in a bored voice, his eyes sweeping through the crowd.

An internal fight erupts inside me. _Yes! Yes! _One side screams, insisting I keep my promise to Halle, as a good friend should. _Don't! Don't! _The other yells, fighting to keep me alive. The battle's still going strong as the escort reaches a hand in the other bowl, pulling out the name of the unfortunate boy tribute.

"Finian Fletcher."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding as a 16 year old boy that I have never seen before steps up to the platform, next to Elaine, whose trying _so hard _not to let the tears come flooding out as they had been before. And they're starting to walk off the stage, the mentor having finished his annual speech as guilt spills out within me as the battle within me intensifies, both sides still not giving up, until suddenly _Bam! _A huge rock feels like it's been dropped on my chest as one side finally defeats the other. They're screaming, shouting, cheering for their hard won victory. There's an odd ringing in my ears as I send one withering glance toward Halle. Tears threaten to fall down my face as I ball up my fists, preparing myself.

"_I volunteer! I volunteer!" _I scream as I sprint up toward tributes and mentors as the crowd grows silent. I push Elaine roughly toward Halle, who's started sobbing again, and stand in the place that had been saved for the girl tribute. I bite my tongue as hard as I can when my eyes focus on my dumbstruck family. My mother's eyes are wide with horror, her mouth open in a soundless cry, clutching my stunned father's solid arm with passion. His eyes stare a foot above my head as he shakes his head, disappointedly. I can hardly look at my sister, who's screaming and protesting wildly, waving her arms around, trying to catch my attention.

I hardly hear the mayor asking for my name with a grin; obviously pleased with the enthusiasm I am showing for the Games. He repeats his question, slightly annoyed. I tear my eyes away from my family as I answer him, staring directly into his beady eyes.

"Tawnie Jay, tribute for District Eight."

**A/N:**

**How was it? I LOVED WRITING THIS. xD**

**Kay. So. I'm in love with the name Tawnie now. xD**

**Reviews please? I WON'T CONTINUE TIL I GET…. er… 5? :D**


End file.
